


Good morning and good decision

by JustFansHP



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Just a fluffy morning smut. Not much more plot than that
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer
Kudos: 37





	Good morning and good decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Amandie shippers! Missed me? lol
> 
> I'm back with a fluffy smut since it's what was voted on twitter (yes you should follow me: @ JustFansHP)
> 
> Enjoy!!

A ray of sun made its way slowly into Amanda's bedroom and hit her sleeping face, waking her up. She opened her eyes growning a bit and quickly collected her thoughts. She felt the warmth coming from Edie's body and she got held her tighter. They were in their usual spooning position and even if Amanda was the shortest of them, she was always the big spoon. As she started to fully emerge from her sleep, she decided to plant a kiss on Edie's uncovered back. The gesture changed the taller woman's pattern, indicating the she was waking up too. Amanda continued to place kisses on Edie's back and her shoulders, until she heard Edie.

"Hmmm morning" Edie whispered, not moving, not even opening her eyes.

"Morning" Amanda replied between kisses.

Her hand was rested on Edie's waist, under her shirt, carressing her skin softly.  
More kisses were laid on Edie's back as Amanda's hand left her waist to her belly. Edie exhaled loudly.  
Amanda took it as a sign that she could continue, so she did. Her fingers started to play with the waistband on Edie's pyjama shorts.

"Tease" Edie whispered at Amanda's actions.

Amanda smirked and Edie felt it on her shoulder since Amanda's lips were still on her.  
The procecutor's hand finally stopped teasing Edie and went to touch Edie were she needed it most. She started to just play in Edie's wet folds, avoiding purposfully her clit.  
Edie groaned and Amanda obliged. As her thumbed touched Edie's clit, the counselor moaned. Amanda continued to kiss Edie's shoulders but also bit her skin softly.  
Edie couldn't restrain her moans and they grew louder as she got closer to her orgasm. Amanda sped up the rythm of her fingers, thrusting harder even if the angle wasn't the easiest. According to Edie's reactions, Amanda knew she was doing a good job. Confirmation arrived quickly as Edie climaxed.  
Amanda didn't stop her actions until Edie came a second time.

"Take all the time you need to rest, I'm gonna go make breakfast" she whispered in Edie's ears and left a kiss on her head before going to the kitchen.

Amanda came back twenty minutes later with a tray of food. she just had made a plate of french toast, pressed some oranges, cut some fruits and two cups of coffee. Edie was lying on her back and smiled as she saw the tray.

"Oh wow! Good thing I'm starving!" Edie said.

"I guessed you would." Amanda replied with a smirk and put the tray between them on the bed. They shared kisses and food, the best way to start the day. They had few hours before Margaret would bring back Lorenzo, so after their breakfast, they decided to shower together. Edie knew she had made the best decision to leave Tim for Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please take one second of your life to leave a kudos and if you don't mind a tiny comment too would mean the world to me. I post all those stories for YOU and if you want me to continue, I'll need to know that. Or else I'll just send them on DM to my friends who love the show and my writing.
> 
> See you soon I hope?


End file.
